Robin's Story
by fishkisser
Summary: *Complete* Robin is back! She mistakens Chemical X for another beverage, and gets super powers like the PPG.
1. The Intro chapter

AN-this chapter is gonna be short, but the rest I'll try to make longer, and I'll try to update at least once a week. Disclaimer-The PPG don't belong to me (I wish they did!) Oh yeah, the main character is the girl next door, remember Robin, from the 1 episode? So this story is all PPG original characters.  
  
Robin-Chapter 1  
  
Robin, the next-door neighbor, had brown hair and blue eyes, and a quiet additude. She and the girls were playing tag.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" (AN-Ha! The famous lines from the movie!() Panted Blossom.  
  
"Okay!" Buttercup chased after Bubbles, who got tagged of course, who in turn chased after Robin. "Tag! I.finally.got.you." Said Bubbles, breathing hard. Robin was panting too.  
  
"Excuse me, Blossom? Can I get a cup of water, or some orange juice?"  
  
"Sure!" Said Blossom. "You know where it is." Robin crossed the yard, and into the house. The Power Puff Girls' house was as quiet as death. Robin tentatively stepped into the kitchen. She opened the cool refrigerator door. She saw a small green cup marked "Chemical X" but, she couldn't read such a big word.  
  
"hmm, I wonder what this is." She said to herself. She lifted the cup and drank it's contents. Robin started glowing purple, then she knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooo...how was it?!?  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I'm not sure what color Robin's eyes are, but I think they're blue. That's kinda random, but it'll be kinda important. Thanks for all the reviews, especially you, Wolfshadow, Wolfshadow, Put your Harry Potter story up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On that note, here it is!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Robin opened her tired eyes, she was amazed at what she saw. Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, her parents and the professor were standing over her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Bubbles tentatively.  
  
"Yes." Answered Robin. Then there was a long silence, hanging in the air like ice. Then Robin's mom broke it with a terrified scream.  
  
"OMG, Robin! What happened to your eyes?" Next to where Robin was laying, there was a mirror. Robin meant to get up and run to the mirror, but instead she found herself rising off the floor.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!..Hey, wait a second, I'M FLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Robin flew around the house, screaming "wheeeeeeee!"  
  
Blossom tried to get her attention. "Robin? Robin! ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin stopped in midair.  
  
"Yes?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Look in the mirror and look at your eyes!" Robin slowly walked to the mirror. It was a family heirloom, worth millions of dollars, with a gold frame and emeralds set into it. Robin looked at her reflection and gasped. Her pretty blue eyes had transformed into purple, buggy ones, like the PPG. She looked like a long lost sister.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!"  
  
"I don't know if this is so good, Robin." Said Blossom. She wasn't used to somebody else getting so much attention, and she was feeling jealous.  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Asked Robin, hurt.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Said Blossom quickly.  
  
"She's just feeling jealllllllllllllllllousssssssssssssss." Said Buttercup tauntingly.  
  
"Leave her alone," said the Professor. He hadn't really been paying attention to what they were fighting about, he had been thinking about Robin. If she had taken too much or too little of the chemical X, then the results could be disastrous. But it had worked for the squirrel.  
  
"Come on, let's go play!" Said Robin. She started running for the door.  
  
"Not yet, young lady. You're going home." Said Robin's mom.  
  
"Maybe she can play later." Said Robin's dad. Then Robin and her mom and dad walked out the door. As they were walking home, Robin's mom was planning on what they were going to yell at her about. Surprisingly, she couldn't find anything. It had just been a mistake.  
  
"All right," She sighed, "You can go and play." Robin cheered, and ran back to the PowerPuff Girl's house.  
  
When she got there, she rang the doorbell politely. Blossom opened the door, and when she saw who it was, she started screaming, "Buttercup, Bubbles, get over here!"  
  
"What is it?" Called Buttercup.  
  
"You mean 'who is it'." Blossom grumbled. "It's Robin!"  
  
"Yippee!" Said Bubbles, who had been listening to the conversation. She flew as fast as she could to the bottom of the stairs, with Buttercup at her heals.  
  
" Hi, Robin!" Said Bubbles. Her eyes didn't seem very big right then, because her whole face was taken up by a smile.  
  
"Come on, you guys! Let's go play!" And they played, and right then, it didn't seem like such a big deal that Robin had super powers too.  
  
**************************************************************** So, how was it? The next chapter should be up next week, and I'll try to make it longer. If you peoples are reading this, could you read my other PPG story? But first, Please review!  
  
fishkisser 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-sorry it took so long to update! Ummmm. nothing else to say, just thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming, please! Disclaimer-The Powerpuffs don't belong to me. I wish they did.. They're sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!  
  
The next day was Monday. At 9:00 exactly, the powerpuffs knocked on Robin's door. Robin looked out the window in the living room, making sure it wasn't strangers, and then opened the door.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Said Bubbles. She was very excited, and was hopping around in a circle, like a bunny.  
  
"Sure!" Said Robin, and she grabbed her backpack. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed her hands, and Buttercup followed behind as they took off into the air. A few minutes later, Robin was flying on her own.  
  
"It's so weird to FLY to school!" Remarked Robin.  
  
"You'll get used to it!" Said Blossom. They reached the school a few minutes later, and walked into the classroom. No one noticed a difference in Robin until recess.  
  
One of the girls had gotten a jump rope stuck in a tree. (don't know how, but it happened) The girl started to cry. It had been her b. day yesterday, and that had been a present from her mother.  
  
Robin quickly flew into the tree to grab the pink jumprope. She handed it back to the girl, but she didn't notice.  
  
"FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Princess.  
  
"FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" The whole school yard seemed to shout. It was hurting the PPG, too, because they were the same as Robin.  
  
"FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All those hurtful things echoed around Robin's head. She started feeling dizzy, and struggled to stand up. But then, with a sudden burst of energy, she flew off into the sky and on home.  
  
As she flew over the city of Townsville, many things were crossing her mind. 'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are accepted. Why am I so different? What if even they think I'm a freak?' She ran into her room and started sobbing.  
  
Back at the school yard.  
  
"Why did you start that?" Ms. Keane questioned Princess.  
  
"Because she IS a freak!" Said Princess, snottily.  
  
"If you can't change your mind, I'll have to send you home. And with a NOTE." Princess didn't even look up, and Ms. Keane sent her home. The whole class was still jeering about Robin.  
  
Ms. Keane just looked at them and said, "How could you treat your own FRIEND like that?"  
  
"She's not our friend!" The whole class's looks seemed to say, even though no one said that.  
  
Ms. Keane sent the PPG to go see if Robin got home OK, and then sent everyone else home.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kinda a bad ending, but I'm tired.. Please review, and in it, can u say your favorite PPG? Mine's Bubbles.she's SO cute!  
  
fishkisser 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! Even though there's only 15. that's still the most I've ever gotten.. Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer now.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not, repeat, do not own the power puff girls. I don't know who they belong to.some lucky peoplez.  
  
Ok, here's the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tuesday morning, the PPG walked to Robin's house at 9:00 AM, the same as before. They rang the doorbell, and Robin ran to the door. When she opened it, Bubbles exclaimed,  
  
"Robin, you're not even dressed! Well, your pj's, but." She trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"I'm not going!" Said Robin.  
  
"Why?" Said Blossom.  
  
"Because! They all made fun of me!"  
  
"They made fun of us when we first went there!" Said Buttercup.  
  
"So!" Said Robin. She crossed her arms. "I'm not going! You can't make me!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!" Said Buttercup.  
  
"No! Buttercup, you wouldn't do this to me, would you?" Said Robin.  
  
Buttercup looked at Robin. Robin's hair was all frizzled up, her eyes red and puffy from all the tears, and her little footy-pajamas made her look pathetic.  
  
"No, I couldn't. They really did hurt your feelings bad, didn't they?" Said Buttercup. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walked so they were surrounding Robin and started murmuring words of sympathy.  
  
Later that day.  
  
The Power Puff Girls decided not to go to school that day either. They had told the professor why, and, surprisingly, he didn't get mad. All four girls had been playing video games until the hotline rang. Blossom answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Blossom?"  
  
"Ms. Bellum?"  
  
"Yes, Blossom, it's me. Listen, a huge mob of aliens have started attacking the city. They already took the Mayor, and they're coming-" Then the line went dead.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Blossom gave up, and said to the girls, "Trouble, girls, let's go."  
  
"Bubbles and Buttercup stood up, and Robin too.  
  
"I guess I'll go home now, since you've gotta go save the day and stuff." Said Robin.  
  
"Are you kidding? You're coming too, Robin!" Said Blossom.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Come on! Don't be a wimp!" Said Buttercup.  
  
"Come on, Robin!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"Okay." Said Robin, and they flew out the door, and to the city.  
  
Once they got there.  
  
The once beautiful city was in shambles. The aliens, unlike the usual ones, actually looked like the stereotype, with green skin, and oval black pointy eyes. There were about 100 of them, all equipped with lasers.  
  
"Let's go!" Said Blossom. Buttercup dove in first. She beat one up, and threw it at another to slow it down. Then Blossom and finally Bubbles flew in. They weren't a match for them though, and they were calling,  
  
"Robin! Robin! Help us!" Robin had just been hiding in one of the alleys, behind a trash can. She ignored their calls, being too afraid to hurt someone. All of the aliens had jumped on top of the PPG, and slowly were burying them and cutting out the oxygen. Just as she was about to pass out, Bubbles, who was near the top, gathered the last of her energy and pushed her way out. All the aliens were stuck together, like a sandwich, so none could separate to beat her. So she just cut through and rescued her sisters. Then they all hurled the sandwiched aliens into their flying saucer, and sent the spaceship into space.  
  
Then they all walked to Robin's hiding place and waited for an excuse.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hi again! Ok, this time, if you review, (please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) answer these questions please:  
  
Which color is better, blue or green?  
  
Do you like the game Monopoly?  
  
Thanks, and please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hi! Happy Mother's day! While everyone is having fun, I'm stuck working on a Africa project. How fun. But I can't do anymore right now, so I decided to write more! Yay! 17 reviews! Sad, but that's the most I've ever gotten. Ok, I just now (this very minute) figured out what the plot's gonna be. Ok, here's the story!  
  
Wait, I forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own the ppg! Who owns them anyways? Craig McCracken? Lucky dog.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As usual, on Wednesday morning, the ppg walked to Robin's house at 9:00 AM. Buttercup knocked loudly on the door, and Robin timidly answered it.  
  
"Are you guys still mad at me?" Asked Robin.  
  
"I'm not! I saved them!" Said Bubbles happily.  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Said Buttercup.  
  
"Well, it was your first time." Said Blossom.  
  
Robin changed the subject. "Aren't we gonna be late for school?" Blossom looked at her newly acquired watch.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, girls, let's go!" then they zoomed off towards Townsville.  
  
Later.  
  
Bubbles opened the door to Poky Oaks Kindergarten.  
  
"Hi, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup!" Said Ms. Keane, ignoring Robin.  
  
"Ms. Keane, why are you wearing your Pj's?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Because my house had been knocked down by one of the aliens yesterday, and I had to sleep here. All my clothes, except these Pj's, were destroyed."  
  
"That's horrible!" Said Blossom.  
  
"Maybe if everyone had been On Task, that wouldn't have happened." Said Ms. Keane, glaring at Robin. Robin stared glumly at the ground.  
  
Later.  
  
At recess, Robin, Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup were playing 4 square. The rules were, 1) no overhand. 2) the ball had to bounce in your square once, before you could hit it. 3) if when you hit it, it went out, or hit the line, your out. 4) when you serve, you have to be inside the little box.  
  
(A/N-I love 4 square! It's the best game in the world! Good times, good times.)  
  
Anyway, Blossom was serving. She hit it, and it flew way high into the air. She, Buttercup, and Bubbles all flew after it, and were somewhere in space for a few minutes.  
  
"Guys! Wait for me!" Said Robin. Too late. Then all the other kids started walking closer and closer to her.  
  
Princess called out, "It's your fault my mansion got burned down! Daddy said!"  
  
Mary added, "Yeah! If you had helped them, they would have defeated the aliens faster!"  
  
"You're no good!" shouted Mich. (is that how you spell it?)  
  
"No good! No good! No good!" Chanted the kids.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Robin.  
  
Up in space, Bubbles said, "did you here that?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go! We can pay for that ball." Said Blossom. They all flew as fast as they could, and grabbed Robin from the attacking kids.  
  
"Robin! Why didn't you fight back?" Asked Buttercup.  
  
"I can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm afraid to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin started sobbing.  
  
"There's your problem! We just have to get you un-afraid!" Said Blossom triumphantly.  
  
"Is it gonna be hard?" Asked Robin.  
  
"Yeah! But don't worry! You can do it!" Said Bubbles.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's as far as I can write right now. Please review! And answer these questions:  
  
What's your favorite fast-food? Wendy's, Mc. Donald's, or Burger King?  
  
And.  
  
Which is better, Summer or Winter?  
  
I love Wendy's and Winter! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I'm in the 20s! I'm in the 20s! I'd start dancing, but..I'd get grounded for scaring my brother ^_^! Anywho, here's the 6th chapter!  
  
Disclaimer-see other chapters  
  
chapter 6  
  
By Saturday, the PPG came up with a plan to help Robin. So they walked to her house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Robin answered it.  
  
"Hi, guys!" She said.  
  
"Hi Robin!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"We came up with a plan on how to help ya!" Said Buttercup. She grabbed Robin's arm and pulled her to the PPG's house.  
  
"Eventually, you'll go into the simulater (A/N-is that what it is?), but for now.we'll start slow." Said Blossom. By this time, they were in the PPG's bedroom. They had pulled up the Professor's old punching bag, and put it in the middle of the room. There were a bunch of play-ground balls, a basketball hoop, and jump-ropes in a corner, and gymnastics mats in another.  
  
"First, pushups and sit-ups on the mat." Said Buttercup.  
  
".Then jump-rope and basketball in the corner." Said Bubbles.  
  
"..Finally, the punching bag in the center." Said Blossom.  
  
"Ummmm.Ok." Said Robin. She ran over to the mat. "How many?"  
  
"987,456,248,673,159,357,258." Said Buttercup. "That many sit-ups, then that many pushups."  
  
"And no cheating!" Said Bubbles.  
  
"But we'll all do them." Said Blossom. The PPG got them done in a few minutes, but.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"Al.most.done." Said Robin. Then a few minutes later, "Done!" She stood up triumphantly, then collapsed on the floor. "Owwwwwwww!!!!"  
  
"Come on, Robin! Jump-Rope should seem like a piece of cake now." Said Blossom.  
  
"I guess." Said Robin doubtfully. She picked up a red jump-rope, and started jumping. But legs and arms were so tired, she quickly got tangled up.  
  
"Try again, Robin!" Said Bubbles encouragingly.  
  
"Ok." Said Robin. She tried again.and got stuck. She tried again for the third time, and the pressure for seeing Bubbles do it at lightning speed, the stabbing pain in her arms and legs, and the general unhappiness of it all made Robin burst.  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, and flew out the window, and ran into her house.  
  
"whoops!" Said Bubbles.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was kinda a bad ending, but I wanna post it.so, please review! And answer these questions:  
  
1. Do you like figure sk8ing?  
  
3. Which is better, cows or dolphins?  
  
Me, figure sk8ing rox! I love it!!!!!!!!!!! It's the best sport ever! And, Dolphins are my favorite animals, so graceful and friendly.  
  
Ok, bye 'till next chapter!  
  
fishkisser  
  
sk8Gr8 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Hi! It's been awhile, but here's a new chapter! I desperately need to write a long chapter, this is very lame.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Later that same Saturday, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom were brainstorming ways to help Robin.  
  
"How can we help Robin?" Asked Bubbles to her stuffed animals. Of course, the stuffed animals didn't answer.  
  
"We can." Blossom couldn't think of anything. She laid back on her bed, concentrating as hard as she could. Buttercup started bouncing on the bed, sending Blossom through the ceiling. Blossom opened their door a few minutes later and started yelling at Buttercup.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?" She wasn't that angry at Buttercup, but just was using Buttercup as a place to vent her aggravation.  
  
"IT'S MY BED TOO, YA KNOW!!!!!" Buttercup yelled back.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO SEND ME THROUGH THE ROOF!!!!!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Bubbles. The other two paid no attention to her.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Robin. She had flown through the window unnoticed while Buttercup and Blossom were yelling. All of the girls were quiet, and the only sounds were small explosions from the lab downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buttercup." Said Blossom.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Blossom." Said Buttercup.  
  
"That was a wasted argument." Said Robin.  
  
"Why?" Asked Bubbles.  
  
"Because I'm running away." Said Robin. "No one likes me." She flew out the middle window and off into the distance.  
  
"Robin, wait!" Yelled Bubbles, but she was too late. Robin had already disappeared.  
  
"What will we tell her parents?" Asked Buttercup, looking at Blossom.  
  
"Nothing. We'll go get Robin now." Said Blossom, with a determined look on her face. "Let's go!"  
  
They flew out of the windows, and started flying the same path as Robin had, but there were some difficulties Someone had let out all of the villains out of jail, so the excaped people, Mojo Jojo and Princess were attacking civilians.  
  
"We have to help them." Said Bubbles, while she watched a poor man fly through the air, and right before he hit one of the tallest buildings in the city, Bubbles flew quickly and caught him.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up!" Said Blossom, she sighed, and flew off to fight Mojo Jojo. Buttercup started fighting Princess, but they were soon overwhelmed.  
  
"Blossom, Buttercup!" Hollered Bubbles, "Help!!!!!" A bunch of escaped convicts had jumped on top of her, and since there were about 50 and each were about the weight of a football player, she couldn't get out. Blossom looked at Bubbles' predicament, and flew to help her sister. Buttercup joined her, and the two dove in to help their sister. They rescued her, and Blossom said,  
  
"We have to go get Robin. We can't beat all of them by ourselves!"  
  
"You're right. Let's go." Said Buttercup, and they all took off to go find Robin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok, yes, that was wicked short, sorry!  
  
I'll write more soon, but.. I just have lots of figure skating that I'm doing. (skating in the summer is AWSOME!!!!!)  
  
Oh, and please answer these questions, please!  
  
Have you seen the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbian?' How do you spell Caribbian? If you've seen this movie, was it good?  
  
Ok, till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser  
  
Sk8 gr8 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Not much to say except thanks for reviewing!!!!! 30 reviews!!!! That's the most I've ever gotten!!!! Thanks! *gives out birthday cake*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Robin was flying quickly over the mountains, blissfully happy to get away from it all. As she searched for a spot to hide, she tried not to think of anything, because she was starting to get the guilty feeling. Questions like, 'Why didn't I help them at the beginning?' or, 'Why didn't I just help?' But she just tried to brush the questions away. The sky was getting darker, and Robin was getting a little scared, especially because she didn't have a hiding place yet, and she was afraid of the dark.  
  
Suddenly, she thought she spotted a small cave near the bottom of one of he mountains. She flew lower, and ducked into the cave.  
  
"Yes! I'm safe." She whispered softly to herself. Then she decided to rest, just for a moment. She slept the night away, while the Power Puff girls continued to search for her.  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?" Said Buttercup. "Townsville is getting more destroyed by the second, while we waste our time searching for Robin, who won't even help us!"  
  
"Don't worry, Buttercup, we'll find her, and she'll help us destroy the evil people, right, Blossom?" Said Bubbles. She looked around slowly without hope. Blossom looked where Bubbles was looking, and she noticed a purple and brown dot.  
  
"There she is!" Said Blossom. "Finally!" They flew down where the sleeping Robin was laying.  
  
"Is she dead?" Said Bubbles shakily.  
  
"No, stupid, she's sleeping. Hear her snore?" Said Buttercup.  
  
"Let's wake her up!" Said Blossom. She started shaking Robin, and Robin slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment, then when it registered in her mind who woke her up, she gasped.  
  
"How did you guys find me?"  
  
"You shouldn't have been running in the first place." Lectured Blossom. "And the villains are destroying Townsville. Can you help us defeat them?" The tone last sentence made it sound more like 'You WILL help us, and you won't refuse, got it?'  
  
"Fine." Said Robin. Hten she apoligized. "I should have tried harder, and not run away."  
  
"That's ok, let's go!" Said Bubbles happily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think that the last chapter will be the last one. *cries* Actually, I think I'm incapable of writing a long story, I just get to bored. I have a VERY short attention span. ^_^  
  
But I'm in a good mood though, cuz my b.day was last Tuesday, and my party was today. We stayed up till 6 am, it was fun! ^_^  
  
fishkisser  
  
oh, and ?'s.  
  
1) Do you read slash?  
  
3) Do you think trees are pretty?  
  
Yes, I know, pretty lame questions, but I'm tired. I went to a baseball game today. It was fun!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I just realized something. In an Author's note in the last chapter, I said I think that the last chapter will be the last one. Yep, that makes lots of sense. *cringes* But what I meant to say is true, this is going to be the last chapter.  
  
Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!!!!  
  
JAF Hairy Gregory Raskolion Phoenix liz chelsie Heavens T. Murgatroyd Ms. Bellum marla kayla jess Richandamy Cartoon Girl Rocketman WolfShadow Barry I. Grauman Imagi Soul Lysythe Ice Keiko G.O.D. and whoever else reviews!!!!!!!  
  
***Chapter 9***  
  
A couple of hours later, Bubbles, Robin, Blossom, and Buttercup reached Townsville, or whatever remained of the once beautiful city. They spread out, and began attacking the villains.  
  
Robin was finding fighting surprisingly easy. She took out Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy, and took a few minutes to rest. She sat on the sidewalk, breathing hard, and closed her eyes for a moment. Princess snuck behind her and blindfolded her. Then she pulled out two things out from a bag labled 'Mojo's property, don't touch!!!!!'  
  
"Robin, if you move, you die!" Whispered Princess. " I have antidote X, and a knife. So you'd better keep quiet." Then she shouted, "PowerPuff Girls, look what I got!!!!!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all looked up from their battles and saw the prediciment that Robin was in.  
  
"Robin!!!!" Shouted Bubbles. The PPG flew to where Princess and Robin were.  
  
"Don't do this, Princess." Said Blossom in a shaky voice.  
  
"Of course I will." Said Princess. "Then you guys can suffer like I did when you said I couldn't become a Power Puff Girl." She smiled evily.  
  
(A/N-There will be 2 endings to this story, a happy one and a sad one, because I couldn't decide how to end it. If you want to read the happy one, then read the one that says HAPPY ONE over it. If you want to read the sad one, then read the one that says SAD ONE over it. )  
  
***SAD ONE!!!!!!***  
  
"Of course I will." Said Princess. "Then you guys can suffer like I did when you said I couldn't become a Power Puff Girl." She smiled evily.  
  
Princess held up the Antidote X and slowly poured the liquid over blindfolded Robin. Robin started wailing, and once the Antidote X was gone, Princess stabbed Robin with the knife. Tears of blood ran down Robin's face, and Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom were crying too.  
  
"Hold on, Robin!" Said Blossom, and she turned to Princess.  
  
"You die now!!!!!" Shouted Buttercup, and all three PowerPuff Girls dove at Princess. They were so mad, and put their heart into every attack. It didn't take very long for Priness to be dripping blood all over the streets.  
  
"Any last words, Princess?" Asked Blossom.  
  
"I don't care that I have to die, killing Robin was worth it."  
  
Buttercup hollered and plunged her fist right at Princess's heart. Princess smiled as she died, and as soon as she did, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom ran as fast as they could to Robin.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys." Robin said weakly.  
  
"No, we're sorry." Said Blossom. "We shouldn't have pushed you so hard, and- "  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Inturrrupted Robin. "I should have helped with the aliens, and should have trained harder, and-"  
  
"It's ok, Robin." Said Bubbles. The four went into a group hug, and Robin died in their arms.  
  
***HAPPY ONE!!!!!***  
  
"Of course I will." Said Princess. "Then you guys can suffer like I did when you said I couldn't become a Power Puff Girl." She smiled evily.  
  
Blossom thought of an idea quickly. She said, "Not if we stop you first!" Bubbles grabbed Robin, Blossom grabbed the Antidote X and melted it with the lazers in her eyes, and Buttercup grabbed the knife. Buttercup was about to stab the knife into Princess, but threw it across the street instead.  
  
"Princess, if you don't want four Power Puff Girls attacking you, you'd better run now and never come back." Said Buttercup. Princess looked at Robin, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, noted the angry faces, and ran as fast as she could back to her mansion to wail to her daddy.  
  
"I'm glad that you didn't die, Robin." Said Bubbles.  
  
"Me too, but I'm sorry I didn't help you guys earlier with the aliens, sorry that I ran away, and for everything else." Said Robin. They started flying home, since all the villains were defeated.  
  
"That's ok, Robin, as long as you'll help us in the future!" Said Blossom.  
  
"Of course!" Said Robin, and they flew home, and celebrated their victories.  
  
***The end***  
  
Yay!!!! My 2nd complete PPG story! Read and Review the other one, please!!!!  
  
Maybe I should have a sequel. What do you think?  
  
Oh, and questions.  
  
1) Did you like the story? 2) Did you read both endings? Which one, or which was better? 3) Do you like rubber?  
  
I liked the story (of course, why else would I write it) I liked the sad ending better, I like stories when people die. ^_^;; and I love rubber. like rubber bands, except when they snap back at you and hit you. That hurts. Oww..  
  
fishkisser  
  
sk8 gr8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
